


【柱斑】匠人

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑】匠人

【柱斑】匠人  
木叶是火之国的十八线农村。  
柱间是木叶纯土著，承家业，是个木匠。  
千手家干这行的年头跟这村子一样老，柱间一辈儿兄弟四个，他老大，上面有个师姐，下面还有几个师弟，长大后挑起这一脉是没跑的事儿，师父也是亲爹，对他注重的紧，好在他也不负众望，十二岁时候雕的垂莲柱比他爹的都精巧。  
柱间十七出师，跟别的木匠干得不怎么相同。  
木匠吃的是主顾，时忙时闲。有活计做的时候，盆架，板凳这样的小件，八仙桌，大衣柜这种能撑门面的大家具，甚至是造房子，有点闲钱的人家要个带垂花门的抄手游廊，主人家管茶管饭，接活儿的，造成了，结实耐用，这是本分，弄出点别出心裁的玩意儿，哄得妇人孩子们看着高兴，那是情分，谁都求不得，就算求，碌碌的人也没那份匠心和巧劲儿。赶上农忙或者年节前后，谁都没那份闲心，这些人的刨子墨斗就撂在旮旯里接灰，他们自己，无非给家里的地里收庄稼，打谷子，偷得空儿，便到桥根底下扔两把骰子，嬉笑吵骂，叨念自己婆娘的种种不是和当初师父的严苛，一遍遍抡着这些陈芝麻烂谷子的破事儿，倒也就这些，渍着汗水和泥垢的笑语，是他们活着的标准方式。  
柱间手艺正，把式硬，连墨斗和鲁班尺都是祖辈传下来的上等货。他没歇工的月份，平日在街头巷尾溜达。  
“前些天霉雨，柜子底角腐了吧，修修？”  
“是这么回事！”  
“什么时候得空儿？”  
“后下午来吧。”  
“得嘞！”  
又或者。  
“老爷子，你家小孙子没俩月就五岁能上私塾了，挺伶俐的，你有福！”  
“哪啊，皮着呐。”  
“要不这样，我这两天打个木枪啊木剑啊的给小子。”  
“柱间，你真有主意。那就这。”  
他刻版画。画里乐呵呵的大胖小子，他多给加上个酒窝，笑容就活了；简笔画的四瓣花，他刀锋划拉几下，能刻出莲花的神韵；边边角角都用锉刀修过毛刺儿，翻印师傅向来最不待见那种毛茬子。  
上山选材，敲敲树干就知道会不会有空洞；刨过的料子，哪怕没上漆，用豆蔻少女的柔荑摢过去，不觉半点扎手；榫头卯眼，严丝合缝，满意的令人倒抽气。  
隔三差五他爱往外面跑。年轻人，体力壮，走得远。见识过被人一代代吹捧的小巧雅致园林，也领略过恢弘大气的皇家宫殿。没钱了接些零工，凑够盘缠又上路去了。  
有时候他会做点小巧玩意儿，团花龙凤三屉对开门镶金银丝镜奁，红黑双色做旧复古的螺钿漆器，有祥瑞图案的根雕，意趣盎然，摆在屋里挺是那么回事儿。  
这些不是他爹教的。根本没人教他，也没人教得了，他用眼睛看，用脑子记住，用心去悟。匠心。  
都说能者多劳劳者多得，或者物以稀为贵。柱间的本事也没让他多赚几张票子，唯有有眼力价儿的主顾们，给旁人的是碎若满天星的陈茶，给他上当季的嫩尖儿。

村里人大约没有不认识柱间的，谁家里能找不出一件他打的木器？但论名声大，该是他二弟，扉间。  
扉间投了木匠儿子的胎，偏不要造房门屋梁的命，呛他爹，怼他哥，就要念书。娘疼他，爹拗不过自己老婆的水磨工夫，允了。  
这家里行二的也争气，成了全村第一个上大学的，后来全村第一个博士，第一个科研小组组长，第一个国科院奖项获得者......  
从一开始寒暑假一年回两次家，到后来，几年回一次家，扉间的科研项目越搞越大，钱越挣越多，就把爹妈接到大城市享福去了。三弟已经在木叶落户成家，幼弟背井离乡，去闯自己的一番天地。  
扉间问大哥要不要进城。  
“不去。”  
“为什么？你又不是村里唯一的木匠。多你不多，少你不少。你二十三种花式的鲁班锁和五门五屉带暗格的床头柜又不是必需品。”这俩是柱间自己最满意也被吹捧的最高的手艺。  
“就是为了斑我也不走。”  
这些都是后话。

柱间说的斑也是全村里著名的人物。  
“人家大名叫宇智波斑，职业说平庸了，叫铸剑师，说好听了，是工艺美术家，头衔串起来能写百八十字，在五大国里有着鼎鼎大名。没错，有钱人，艺术家，‘家’！”  
“得了，别咋呼。诶......多有钱？”  
“你看见他现在住的那小院了么？啧啧，啥都遥控，贼现代化，听说他喝茶用那小碗，我想想怎么说，哦，什么宋代耀州窑青白冰裂纹薄瓷细釉圈足，没巴掌大，六位数！”  
“嚯！有钱！”  
“别急啊您呐，没完呢。他家宇智波一家那可是名门大家，好几个大城市里都有房有车，有一个算一个，都是精英。他自己就是天才，说道钱啊你想想，一斤铁才几毛，一把剑要几斤铁，再算上家伙什儿和水火耗材，成本有几个钱？他一把剑往少了说得卖个十几万！人家抢着买。”  
“他这么有钱，跟他弟弟泉奈俩人，来木叶咱这个穷乡僻壤图啥？”  
“嗯，艺术家嘛，人家的追求，咱庄稼人懂个屁。回归自然，避世静心什么的吧。”  
“嘿呦喂，您呐这小词儿还拽的一溜儿一溜儿的。你看他人咋样，不都说艺术家都是疯子么，都脑子有病，也不是病，嘛，反正跟正常人不一样。你跟他就隔两条街，你觉得？”  
“不瞒您说，是有病，病的不轻，比方说，你也见过他头发吧，那么长那么炸，也不怕被火燎了，正常人除了大姑娘家，谁留那么长头发啊？”  
“柱间？”  
“啊啊打住，别拆我台。我说哪了，哦对，还他脾气也不好，你记得不，村长家老婆生了个大胖小子，满月酒帖子都送到家门口了，不去。这得多不给面子啊，你想想，隔壁村几个大人物都捧脸来了，他还不去。你再想想，正常人炼铁谁不用风箱，冯老匠铺子大风箱你见过吧，那玩意儿火劲儿才够冲，斑倒好，风箱用不用这我不乱说，但人家拿把扇子煽火，葫芦形一人高的大白团扇，画俩火红的三勾玉装饰，就那玩意儿，听说他每次融铁必用，宝贝的跟命根子似的。他干活的时候绝不让别人在旁边瞅着，顶厌恶这个，有波混混儿非拗着他意思来，赖着不走。结果，好么！听说是他一个人都给打出去的。”  
“那你这么说，这人，宇智波斑，别去惹为好？”  
“事儿啊，没你说的那么绝。上次我镰刀锈了，得补二斤铁，冯老匠腿风湿，那天干不了活儿，他徒弟也废物，我看云，后天就是暴雨，收庄稼等不了了，我就咬牙跺脚，硬着头皮找斑给我修。我拎着镰刀，把要咋样咋样一说，他抬眼瞪我，嘶，那眼神看得我抽冷气，我诌个借口赶紧跑路了啊呀。”  
“人家可大艺术家，你得罪人了吧！”  
“没，话不能乱讲啊。我溜走才发现镰刀扔那里了，没敢马上折回去，想着晚点儿，拎二斤自己酿的高粱酒，陪个礼，毕竟咋说有点折辱人家了吧。中午，猎户家那白毛小子就把修好的镰刀给我送回来了。”  
“猎户家？山上那门口挂着野兽白牙的旗木一家吗？跟他们又有什么关系？”  
“我也是挺奇怪啊，就问那叫卡卡西的小子，他说，他去帮他爹取补刃口的几把猎刀，斑让他顺路给我捎回来了。”  
“在理儿，朔茂父子俩干猎户的，一条命都托在刀口上，是要仔细些。”  
“我后来才知道，好多人都托斑打点儿铁器锡器，修修补补啥的，他要的钱也没多出多少，哎，人家也不图这个，这是不是就是那个呵，返璞归真？有时候送一打儿自己家的的熏干儿，反而觉得他眉眼上都活络起来了。他话少，有点喜怒无常，人不坏。”  
“嗯......”

斑确实是艺术家，很有名，很有钱。  
他这人到底什么来头，村民的闲聊中，管窥蠡测，有太多未知。比方说他还有在古代冷兵器研究上的成就，若按照奖项个数和总含金量而言，扉间比不过他；比方说他来定居在木叶村的目的；比方说铸造的冷兵器，能同时具备多高的强度韧性和欣赏价值；比方说，他在铸剑时，最厌恶他人干扰，唯独允许柱间呆在一旁。  
斑年轻时住大城市，在顶贵的地皮上，有自己工作室，两三个艺术学院毕业的师弟，工业设计系的，雕刻系的，给他做助手。年纪轻轻名声鹊起，访客盈门，慕名而来虚心求教的，不懂装懂妄自评论的，阿谀奉承吹捧谄媚的，都有。还有“艺术家们”之间的沙龙和饭局，谁有真心，一眼便知，可大环境下，商业吹捧礼尚往来防不胜防，哪一位新生代画家涂抹了幅狗扒似的大作，看在人家七大姑八大姨是你师叔的不记名徒弟份儿上，也得写幅帖子，给人家帮衬帮衬。时而斑一把新剑问世，络绎不绝的人来拍照惊叹一番，上网搜索时，前面的都是相同几个人的调论评价，相互借鉴抄袭，还没一个能说到点上，即使还有那些真识货的人存在，斑厌烦了。  
他来到了木叶。  
喜迁新居，不少乡民带着点东西前来祝贺。  
面上沟壑如同土地干裂的缝隙一样的老农，悄声跟身边人说道，“我瞧那剑不咋样。”  
“哪里不成？花纹炸糊糊好乱，是不？”  
“花纹儿啥的我不会看，但你瞧那小薄铁片、砍得动门口那颗杯口粗细的老香椿？”  
斑不知道怎的听见了这话，转身拿起那把很苗条，很纤细的剑，眉毛一竖，“你砍啊！”  
“别介，这家伙多金贵，劈了我可赔不起赔不起。”  
斑把剑从鞘中抽出一半儿，那幅凶神恶煞的阎罗表情，看似要杀人，“你能劈断，这剑卖多少钱，我送你多少钱！”  
老农也非怂蛋，这话听了更是放心，扬手抄走，走到院口，扎个马步，大喝一声，运起十足十的力气，飞刀斩下。  
香椿树上半截倏然倒下，截面处干净利落，刃口不带半点磨痕。  
围观的一圈人爆发出雷鸣般的捧场吼声，老农也不尴尬，哧啦一声，把剑送入鞘中，郑重的放到斑手里，拇指高翘，“好！好！年轻人，真有你的，这家伙比我家那斧子还好用不知道多少倍！但花纹真的丑。”  
斑勾起嘴笑笑，不置可否。  
那花纹曾经被媒体炒的天下无双精妙绝伦，是这柄剑的点睛之笔，价格水涨船高。斑自始至终执意不出售，甚至后来都不让人鉴赏，封入库中。  
实则，这是斑一时手抖，落下的败笔，心里最是唾弃。  
这句正中靶心的贬，听得他打心底儿舒坦。  
他还心甘情愿用十万一台的分析天平，细致入微的调整配比，只为给人家打一把不容易锈的耙子。  
乡下人糙，脸面糙，话更糙。但他们心朴，嘴里的就是心里的，没点弯弯绕绕儿。比起高雅闲适的精妙伪装，斑嗜这坦诚。

斑与柱间打过几次照面，订些个小件儿，真正两人相识，是在斑搬来木叶的第四年年初。  
在那之前，柱间还只是个浸透烟火气息的匠人，斑也只是个孤伫于人群之外的艺术家。  
春分前半个月左右，寒气退却几分，入夜仍是冷得刺骨。在半夜时分，一口新剑出炉，斑脸上身上尽是汗水，罩了件黑色薄裳，抱着剑坐在道牙子路灯光下。  
他腿长，身体壮实，蜷着半身坐在低矮的台儿上想必不舒服，可斑毫不在意。  
面前是南贺川下游，黑灯瞎火，能看清楚水波粼粼，不住东流。没有灯光的对岸，如伸手不见五指的黑洞，像是危险的鬼域。  
夜间静谧无人，泉奈早早睡下了，并不知道哥哥跑了出来。  
路的尽头忽然出现了嘎吱嘎吱的破自行车声响，一个黑幢幢的人影推着老旧的自行车变得清晰，影子头顶部分投影到了斑脚下，配合着步声和自行车的摩擦声逐渐缩短，直至高大的男人挡住了路灯照到斑手中新剑上的昏暗光线。  
斑了无兴致的抬头，看到柱间，面无表情的又低下了头。  
柱间没有向他所预料那样推着车经过，把车推到路边，踏下脚撑，将车上搭着的半人长木料靠在路灯边上。  
柱间拎了下工裤，坐在斑旁边，“新作品？”  
斑冇斜这眼，没应。  
“我看看可以么？”柱间有点好奇，他对未知的东西总存有两份少年人的求知心性。  
斑把怀里的剑歪了歪，剑鞘下部正好倾斜到柱间拿起来方便的角度。  
柱间道句谢，取来长剑，缓慢的将剑身拉出剑鞘。  
剑光如冰，凛冽，纯粹。  
柱间曲食指弹剑身，嗡嗡龙吟清越憾人。  
不懂装懂，假冒内行。斑看着柱间幼稚的行径，鼻腔中挤出声不屑的气音。  
柱间似乎没有听到，他已经被这柄剑吸引入迷。指尖薄茧抵着刀身中央一分一分挪移，不落下每一个花纹和划痕的触感，有什么充满张力的东西，在膨胀，在滋长。  
剑型朴素，护手和剑肩难得只有寥寥几笔修饰，与血槽锐利的两缘呼应，大气古朴，尖端锋利挺拔，像是缀着启明星的料峭春朝，寒光叫嚣着飞扬跋扈的挑衅。  
不，不是这些。柱间认为自己没有抓住要点。  
鬼使神差，他用剑刃割破左手无名指指腹，将血液滴在剑面中央。似有似无的略微弧度将鲜红的液体引至四方，蔓延开来，一些沁入似雪花又似虬髯错节藤蔓一样的旋焊细密纹路中，溢出的，在剑刃处滑落，掉在水泥地面上，成为一朵艳丽的花。  
柱间喃喃低语。  
“什么。”斑扭过头，音调平若静水。  
“......这柄剑里有荣茂健硕的生命。”柱间将剑身垂直于地面，吹掉他自己还未凝结的血液，剑身上面光洁如初，没有污渍。除了内里神韵，他也被斑鬼斧神工的技艺惊艳。  
很大的力道忽然施在柱间脑后，他被僵硬的扳转过来面孔，正对着斑一双瞳孔骤然紧缩的澄澈双眼。  
“呃，说错了？你别往心里去，我就凭我感觉随便瞎叨叨哈哈哈。”柱间赶紧往回找补，他有点失神了，竟然擅自对于名家之作评头论足妄自揣测起来。但与此同时消沉失落感席卷而来，因为那种直击心灵的悸动不该有误。  
斑摇头，“你说。”  
“啊那我就随便扯扯啦，我糙人一个，心直口快，完全不懂行的。”柱间挠挠脑袋，“看到这剑的时候，我有点心惊胆战的，它看着挺脆弱的，经不起风雨，拉出来以后才发现根本不是那么回事，这个，这个这个，”柱间摩挲剑的几个部位，“都是生机勃勃，张牙舞爪的，不藏着掖着，那架势，狂啊！花纹，我叫不上名字，特流畅，意在笔先有点粗糙了，糙的带感，味儿够，嗯......就像是不掺水的老酒，一口气闷下去半斤，烧的舌头疼，畅快！”柱间看斑没有一丝不爽，更有底气接着道，“好久前我买大饼时候，王婶儿说你屯了一个月的干粮，这么算，你是一个月一口气赶出来的，不像我，也没人催你，那你是自己一开始就刹不住脚，二月...十三，不对不对，十号十一号吧那阵子发生什么了，你大病初愈？这难怪你这一年比前两年产出少一大截子。”  
斑松开扣在柱间脑后的手，无来由的笑了。  
柱间被笑的丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“不是我。”斑止住笑，过了许久才底底说道，看柱间打算接话，他语速很快的打断了柱间即将开始的消沉，“是泉奈。”  
“你弟弟？他很健康啊，没毛病。”  
“呵，确实吧。”斑没从柱间手中取回新作，搭上去一只手，握住剑镡，“他第二十四个年头上有个劫，也许会葬送在一个白毛手上。别笑我迷信，说这话的阴阳先生所有的卦都灵验了。今年二月十号是他二十五岁生日。我没敢跟他说过，这一年处处护着他，算是安稳过来了。”斑也不知自己为什么，会坦然与柱间说起这些。  
“他会好好的。”柱间由衷祝福，“你也是。放下担子了，歇歇吧。”  
俩人坐在一起，突然安静下来，望着南贺川的流水听浪花的声音，灯光迷蒙的笼罩，空气凉的像铁。  
斑突然打了个寒颤。他穿的太少，激动亦或是兴奋激起的身体发热效果消减后，汗液蒸发带走了每一丝热气，冬末深夜的冷像潮水一样包裹住躯体，冰针似的刺入每一个毛孔。  
“把我外罩给你搭上吧，别吹着了。”柱间正要扭开领口第一颗扣子。  
“呲，你不也就一件么。”斑制止了柱间的动作，他自己站起来，活动下僵硬的四肢。  
“先甭走，聊聊。”柱间也站起来，抬臂要拉住斑。  
斑咧嘴笑了，显露出一个与他平日冷峻感官印象很不相同的神情，温和，明艳，在暖黄灯光下被朦朦胧胧隔开层薄纱，柔化了颌骨发尖的锐利刚毅棱角。  
他顶顶髋，做了一组高抬腿，一组俯卧撑，薄衫不能遮掩住他颀长又饱含精力的精致肌肉线条，这种属于体力劳动者或者健美运动员的的体型，在斑身上和谐的与生活条件优渥者的洁净雅致融合。运动为身体带来了热气，斑旋即又坐在道牙子上，“我帮你看车，你弄点烫酒来。”他一拳撑颊，模仿柱间的口吻，带笑意道，“聊聊。”  
夜里，木叶这种小农村开门的地方不多。柱间七拐八拐，看到秋道家熟食铺还有灯光，他打了二斤烫酒，称了几块钱的熏干儿和茴香豆，用油纸包着拿，另一只手拎着草绳吊着的酒坛，悠悠然走回南贺川边儿上。  
路灯下，蜷成一团的高大男人因为蓬松不服帖长发的缘故，剪影神似一只刺猬。  
柱间头连忙转过去，忍笑忍得辛苦。  
斑依旧捕捉到了柱间脸上几近扭曲的抿嘴大笑，见状，也许以前有过类似经历，竟猜得出柱间心中所想，回嘴道，“你这土掉渣的鸡腿菇发型别笑我！”  
柱间真诚道歉，然而脸上消不掉的笑意让一声声抱歉听着像是恶劣的嘲讽，起到火上浇油的反作用。  
“你可别欺人太甚！酒拿来！”斑劈手夺过酒坛。  
斑喜欢喝酒，尤其喜欢微苦的竹叶青和清冽醇郁的大曲，有钱人在享受这一方面，比他人更有特权，也更加刁钻，千金的名酿老窖都是他的日常。间或家里人给他寄来几瓶享有盛名的洋酒，他浅抿一口，若不顺心，价签也不瞅，直接算作燃料。  
这块把钱一斤的寡酒，带着渣子，掺过至少三成的水，辣嗓子呛喉咙，品不出半星儿回味，偏偏让斑觉得无比顺口。  
“黄酒，咸了，不咋样。”柱间为这酒水酒菜的劣质感到尴尬。  
斑包开油纸，用沾染尘土的手毫不在意的捻起熏干，熏干本来表皮就干裂发黑，再加上尘土，没变的更糟。中切牙分割食物，磨牙将食物碾碎成可以吞咽的大小，发酵豆制品刺激舌面的乳头，予以人味觉上的享受，呵，几乎没有享受，味道真惨。  
斑皱眉，再次将关注点放在酒水上。门牙滗过，含在舌根下面，一丝丝挤送到口腔中央，只有这样才能勉强感受到醇的感觉。  
喝酒本来就是个奇妙的事情，这件事情的对象，明面上是酒，或者下酒菜，或者价钱，格调，心态，其实都无关紧要，最根本的、是与之一起喝酒的人。  
路灯下，寒风中，两个人高马大，三十多的男人，有一搭没一搭的聊着，微妙的撑出了一方小小的天地，此间有阳春白雪和下里巴人，富丽堂皇和乌黑泥泞，天南地北南腔北调无所不及，思维若两只飞鸟，任意翱翔，见到一棵梧桐枝，就停下歇歇，再展翅高飞踏上没有目标的旅程。  
南贺川的水不断的流，送走了他们的言语，不留半点痕迹，这漆黑水面上的莹莹粼光逐渐清明，映出天际的鱼肚白、明亮的启明星，和河对岸染着似有还无萌绿烟雾的垂柳枝，风起，扬起一片黄尘，尘埃后面，有清晨早起用河水洗衣的勤苦妇人，她们埋怨着双手红肿的冻痕，念想着丈夫和孩子能有干净的衣服，依旧日复一次的早期操劳，她们乒乒乓乓富有韵律感的打衣声，惊起一片飞鸟，终于渲染晕开整个木叶的清晨。  
那两个在这岸停留一夜的男人，早已经没了踪影。

村里没人知道柱间这个木匠和宇智波斑这个艺术家，俩八杆子打不着干系的人，是怎么认识的，俩正主儿的弟弟也仅有摊手耸肩的份儿。  
泉奈惊讶的发现，打他有记忆起，斑那间闲人免进否则后果自负的工作室，在斑某日打好图稿，雕刻剑范的时候，柱间轻车熟路的走到门口，敲敲门，竟然就进去了。门后原本能维持数日的骇人死寂，偶尔传出人声，甚至笑语。  
斑爱佳酿，不善饮，在铸剑时滴酒不沾，为了能保持手指手腕的力度和平稳程度，以及耳聪目明，判断金属在火焰中的融化淬炼程度。他不时一气呵成雕镂完成一个他十分满意的线条，或者见到金属悦人的色泽，他手不敢抖，心却在战栗，无声叫嚣着的快意，在胸膛中闷声激荡不得宣泄，锐利的桀骜自恃终于磨平棱角复归于平静时，孤独感油然而生。时至今日，他由他心脏奏出的乐章，柱间发出轰然的共鸣，不必言语赞叹，呼吸之间，眼神流转之间，澎拜的浪潮涌动，撞击在一起，成为一场灿烂的转瞬即逝的盛宴。  
斑打铁的样子像是在进行一场旷日持久的战斗，脚下踩动风箱，带鹿皮黑色手套，秉持一人高的白色葫芦形团扇，他手臂操控下，火舌像是有生命的猛兽在他手下臣服，炙热的金属成为了板上鱼肉，任其敲打，往他希望的方向发展。因为热气熏蒸，斑只着条七分工裤，赤裸上身，不矜持吝惜半点他的高傲，充实满足的笑容飞扬狂厉，衬上不羁的黑长炸，在火焰旁，斑是主宰岩浆与火焰的君王。

木叶北面有座高山，因为断崖上天然形成几个像人脸的突兀岩石，被叫做颜山，九九重阳登高日，乡民们大多已经过了农忙时候，举家上下伛偻提携登山为趣。柱间跟斑俩人也凑一番热闹，到山顶，各自拜过鲁班爷和欧冶子，启了酒，开喝。这是斑费了心思弄到手的三十年洋河大曲，香气扑鼻。  
在山巅，能一览无遗整个木叶村，收割之后的田野推着蓬松的秸秆，枯悴同时灿烂炫目，南贺川由西北至东南斜斜传过村落，沿着河两岸民居和商铺较多，斑的宅院在河下游；颜山一代和村南都是茂盛的落叶阔叶林，千手家世代安居在南边森林的边缘，林中也有些住户，多是经营山货生意的，也有猎户。往目力所及的极南眺望，隐约能看到一座山的影子，被云雨遮掩，不甚清晰。  
两人看着这些，柱间突然说道“山的那边有一个很大的城镇，镇上通路，沥青马路。”  
斑点头，“是有，我来之前考虑过那里，但怎么想都比不上木叶。”  
“我师姐嫁到那里去了。”柱间道。  
斑听柱间说过些家里的事，却第一次听他提及师门，便没有打断。  
“我师姐漩涡水户，大我七岁，跟我不怎么合得来，以拆我台和捉弄我为乐趣。她师父，就是我亲爹，自小打的是让我俩长大成亲的意愿。我没半点这意思，觉得车到山前必有路，没多虑，果然，她十七的时候跟别人私奔了。”柱间停顿了，喝了口酒，梳理下语言脉络又继续道，“她跟着跑的是个小白脸狐狸精，长得好，听说是道儿上的，诨号叫九喇嘛。”  
这个熟悉的名号让斑吃了一惊，却依旧不做声。  
“我爹气的半死，把她逐出师门，咒她一辈子只要碰一下刨子锯条就死全家，师姐打小儿火爆脾气，摔下全部家当，头也不回的走了。那年我就十岁。走了我才念师姐的好，这些年了，没听过她的信儿，远远看到这山，还有点心头不是滋味。”  
“她好得很。”斑回答道。  
“？”  
“啧，九喇嘛这人，怎么说...我认识不少年了，你师姐要是那个红发挺白净的血性女人，那我只能告诉你，他俩的儿子都读大学了，一家人真的好得很。”  
柱间愣住了，见斑欲言又止，闭嘴不说，他当然不多追问。

木匠的毛病里有赌这么一条，柱间这个有几分脱俗的匠人，唯独此处，不能免俗。  
小赌怡情，不伤天害理，没人管这个，然而木叶也是风气太好，从来不存在赌坊，有心者三五成群，找个偏僻角落，赌大小，单双，要不加上整套牌九的复杂玩法，都起得了局。  
柱间赌品好，不赖账，私底下人们还传他是个肥羊，这等角色哪个盘口不大力欢迎？久而久之，柱间自己都习惯了交钱来“赌”这个流程，忘记了“赌”还有可能赢钱的。  
柱间拉斑一起扔两把，斑看着缺口的瓷碗，嘶哑嘈杂的口音，指甲缝里面藏着黑泥的一双双老手，说不嫌弃，他自己都不信，一张脸写满了十动然拒。  
肥羊的朋友八成也是肥羊，越有钱的人越像是肥羊。斑占了两项，赌徒们热情高涨，几番攻势后斑终于下场。  
“我来摇盅。”  
新人的请求往往不会被拒绝。  
几盘下来，钞票在斑面前堆了起来，人群才看出，斑控制的不是单双大小，他要几，就有几。  
迟迟想起斑的行业，吃的是手上功夫，再让他摇盅必定是自掘坟墓，众人起哄中给他换掉了位置。  
这样的待遇依旧没有减缓他面前钞票小山增高的速度。  
终于赌徒们如赦皇恩，送走这个连羊皮都不披着的狼。斑捧着钞票，窃笑的像个二十出头的大男孩儿，“他们是傻啊，我刻剑范，镂花纹用手，打铁时后，想知道有几分几分了，全系这双耳朵的功夫。”  
他们用赢的钱吃了顿好的，大煮干丝，菊花豆腐，红豆酒酿丸子汤，糖卷果，红糖豆花，乱点一气，打一斤酒，从中午吃到下午。剩下钱的买了糖送给路边耍的孩子们。  
柱间后知后觉的懊悔感叹，他手至少跟斑一样稳，怎么就没想过在赌钱上活用一下呢。  
斑说歇吧您呐，隔三差五送点钱就算了，有那闲功夫不如多打几件木作，别浪费了手艺。  
斑总是说他看不上柱间的手艺，柱间手下华美玲珑的垂鱼，套兽，栌料，花罩，斑说俗，跟柱间穿着发型土的如出一辙。斑说柱间审曲面势太一板一眼，那些梁柱椽栿，是基本，变不得，但是细节上绝不能陷入前人窠臼、过分造作，要有创造，有风格。  
他也知道这些是废话，柱间造出来的东西，是给这方水土长出的人用的看的，他们喜欢什么，柱间只能造什么，得经祸霍，得俗艳，他出门在外学来的海似的东西，大半用不上。  
斑觉得可惜，他见过柱间不为了卖，自己花心思雕琢的小玩意儿，那些都是活的。一条木龙盘曲假寐，好像下一秒就能腾飞起来；木人浑厚有力，嵌的黄晶石眼珠子泛着威严的精光；千手观音慈眉善目，真的雕了整整一千只，每只手有各自的手势，角落里十来只捏成了数字的样子，组成他完成这个作品的日期。  
他还有两个比较大的完成品，刷过了防水清漆摆在院子里，是巨大的就这天然木材纹理，组合拼接而成的复杂森林，树界降临和花树界降临。斑见到这两个作品，就像是开启了新世界额的大门，眼睛发亮，环走几圈后，近乎虔诚的用手触摸着森林的树冠部位。刀痕温柔细腻，一刀一划中，把一个很长很长的故事娓娓道来，当他顺着纹路走完一个来回，轻叹外多了哑然失笑。  
“柱间，你真是天真啊，想表达‘爱和理解’，对吧？你多大人了，还心心念念的奢望人与自然的和谐，持之以恒的为原始的爱唱赞歌。”话虽如此，斑被这份固执的天真打动，身为艺术家，一切建立在尊重热爱生命的基础上，柱间的执念是他放弃掉的小时候的期望。  
“我爹跟我几个弟弟看到这俩大木雕说了什么你知道么，”柱间激动着握住斑两侧肩头，斑是第一个读懂它们的人，“谁都以为我在搭柴火堆。还问我，加固做什么，还不烧？”  
斑在柱间故作轻松那个调侃的话语中听出满满心酸，这味道，就像是他置于一群自恃艺术家的外行人之中，那种类似溺水的压迫感，不能呼吸，笑如此勉强。  
“柱间，不要再低三下四了。你不是一个匠人，你是做艺术家的命。”  
面对斑真诚的建议，柱间却拒绝了。这不是出乎斑意料之外的答复，他甚至当时就能理解柱间的脑回路。  
他将手附在柱间的手上面，又贴上花树界降临那朵比例失调的巨大花朵，“是这个缘故？”  
柱间点头，把另一只手也叠上去，盖住斑的手背，“还有这个缘故。”  
这是他们二人就此进行的唯一一次讨论，之后，没有再次被提及的必要。  
柱间把树界降临和花树界降临送给了斑，如同斑将那把代表生命的剑赠与柱间一样。  
因为太大，运输麻烦，况且两户相距不远，斑没有拿走。这多给了他一个时不时串门的绝妙理由。

过了些年后，斑收了一个徒弟，带土。按辈分算是他五代开外旁系血亲重孙子辈儿，两三岁时，父母去灾区当医护人员，感染病毒身亡，奶奶一个人带到他八九岁，也撒手了，看着傻愣傻愣的，人倒挺阳光灿烂，白纸一张，能走多远看他造化。  
带土十八的时候斑满意放行，算他出师，跟他俩人一人铸剑一柄，一同送到市面上。  
什么大风大量都经历过的媒体这回算是吃到了下马威，因为这两柄剑没说谁是谁的，吹错了怎么办？把一个经验少二三十年的人的作品，说的比他天下闻名的师父的成品还好几个等次，这家评论栏，以后怎么活？  
真正有眼力荐的名家纷纷闭了嘴，默契的等笑话看。  
斑在这两柄剑出炉的时候都那给了柱间。  
“这个是你锻的。”他用了不出五秒做出判断。  
“没错。”斑理所当然的耸肩，让旁边吃惊的带土收拾收拾表情，“你给他讲讲你怎么看的。”，转头又面向带土，“小子，学着点儿。”  
“整柄剑修长温厚，没有杀伐气，在强调流畅的元素，为了这个主题，刻意弱化了剑格的设计，洋溢着开朗阔达的神韵。”柱间用三个手指轻轻拎起来剑柄尾部，“看，流水纹倾泻而下，像...像、呃......”  
“怎么，词穷了？”斑抱肩不耐烦道。  
“我就当着带土说？”  
“对，给这傻小子开开光。你不要掖着藏着，都卯足力气往外倒。”  
“斑，你这剑是在描述我吧。”  
斑哼了一声，没有否定。  
妈呀，还有这种操作？！带土彻底被这俩老不羞的震撼到了。  
他学习的那些年，三天两头请教柱间师父和泉奈师父，心知肚明这俩人的言论可以帮助他更好理解师父的作品，以及创新思路，没想到竟然可以如此直接。  
“你小子要放开点，要敢做。我把你领进门，不是让你模仿我的。”斑拍拍带土后脑勺，恨铁不成钢道。

后来，山那面的村子里传来噩耗。柱间师姐水户夫妻俩、他们儿子儿媳妇儿和孙女儿孙子一同外出旅游时，遇上大型车祸，其他家庭成员当场死亡，唯独孙女儿纲手两根肋骨骨折，体表有几处擦伤和淤青，性命无虞。  
突如其来的天灾人祸给生者无尽的伤痛，柱间知道这孩子母亲一支儿不待见他，父亲是独苗儿，他爷爷虽然有八个兄弟，老大守鹤和老八牛鬼对着小娃娃跟亲的一样，然而没有哪个正常人，敢让孩子这么小年纪就很道儿上的人混在一起。思来想去，他就自己收养了这个孩子。当亲孙女儿似的宠着。反正他的爹妈都走了，管不着他。  
纲手这丫头聪慧，父母祖父母的死亡让她立志学医，柱间就把她送进城里念书，不逼着她学自己手艺。好多年以后，这丫头出落成为一所大医院的急诊室的顶梁柱，挽救了一条又一条生命。

柱间六十多的时候患上了肱骨外上髁炎，纲手说他不能接着干木匠这门行当了。  
柱间没有怨言，把自己一肚子手艺跟墨水儿毫无保留的教给三弟的徒弟们，有时候自己拉拉墨斗，操刀琢磨点不费力的精致玩意儿，乐得清闲。  
到这年纪，斑也干不动了，体力已经不允许他当那个掌控烈火的王。他没有回到他家族所在的大城市，还是在木叶悠哉悠哉做他想做的事情。  
斑跟柱间学起了木作。  
遥远的大城市里没有人知道，否则一定会漫天遍地宣传艺术家转型的言论。  
斑看着手中不如意的成品，嫌弃的撇嘴，但柱间次次都能辨认出他本来的设计。  
柱间说斑不要着急，早晚可以做到的。  
后来两个人更老了，他们牙齿脱落，头发花白，他们一沾酒水就会醉，登山也喘的上气不接下气。  
他们看见南贺川旁边打水漂的两个孩子，一个人能轻而易举的扔到对岸，另一个手中的石子，却会在半途中沉入水下。  
两个老人玩心大起，各拾起一块扁圆形的石头，横着甩出去。童年的功夫没有落下，两枚石子一前一后咔哒跳上了对岸的河滩。  
小孩子看了惊奇，想来询问技巧，在同伴面前却抹不开这个面子。  
柱间拿手示意性画了个弧线，“丢的时候要有往上拉的意识，这样呼的一下就过去了。”  
男孩儿听了兴奋的摆起了架势，风驰电掣的将石子投掷向水流表面。  
石子跳了几下，还是掉下去了。男孩大为尴尬，进而恼羞成怒，责备他的朋友站在他身后使他分心了。  
见状，两个老人笑的前仰后合。  
柱间拍拍男孩子肩膀，遥指河对岸，“不要太着急了，多加练习就可以的。你现在要把石子扔过去，”又敲敲男孩子的胸膛，“早晚有一日，你这里也要达到对岸。”  
男孩子似懂非懂，眨着水灵灵的大眼睛，问道，“那你们，扔过去了嘛？”他误解了柱间口中所谓达到对岸的主语。  
柱间回头看着斑。  
“都到对岸了啊。”  
两人的话落在同一个尾音上。  
男孩子目送两个老人离开，沉迷于手上的玩意儿，忘记了这两个过客的存在，如同南贺川的水，在很多年后，也会忘记这两个孩子的存在一般。  
END


End file.
